Sleigh Ride
by the-sloan-method
Summary: Magical End To A Magical Day! Co-writer Flynt.


Sleigh Ride is a work of fiction. All characters that are contained in this work of fiction do not belong to me. Any character that resembles those that are in the show Grey's Anatomy by name do not belong to me, and copyright infringement is not intended.

"Your daddy and I are supposed to go out tonight and you had to fall right in to that mud puddle. I can't ship you off to Izzie and Alex for the night when you're all dirty can I? No I can't." Meredith says lovingly gazing down at the child in the bath below her. The little girl with blonde hair blue eyes and a toothless smile that would light up the darkest corners of her world, the baby holding the head of the rubber ducky chewing on it lightly was the pride and joy of her life. Sabrina Skyler was her world.

"You know Mer, I can finish up with her. You really need to go get dressed." Izzie says taking the wash cloth from her fingertips.

"I know but I just wanted to spend some time with her before we left her with you for the night. I am just having trouble leaving her." Meredith said looking down with tears forming in her eyes.

"Meredith you two haven't spent any time alone together since she has been born. Six months is a long time. Go have your night. She will be fine with Alex and me." Izzie says as Alex poked his head around the corner.

"Meredith? Your ride is here." Alex says leaning up against the door way.

"Shit! What time is it?" Meredith said bolting out of the room.

Alex walks over to the bath tub taking the wash cloth from Izzie. "Go help her." He says smiling down at the baby as Izzie walks out of the room.

The baby begins to whimper and tears begin to pool in her eyes after dropping her rubber ducky. Alex lifts the baby out of the tub wrapping her in a towel. "Don't cry Sky. We are all done." He sooths as he walks into the hallway on the way to the nursery, Meredith walks into the hallway in a glittering white dress and white high heeled strapped sandals her hair rolling down her back in waves.

"Wow! Mommy looks pretty doesn't she Sky." Alex said as the baby looks up and squeals at seeing her mommy.

Meredith smiles at Alex. "Mommy will be home soon Sabrina. You behave for Alex and Izzie." Meredith said as she kissed the baby on the cheek lingering.

"Meredith GO!" Alex says as he guides her down the stairs with the baby in his arms.

Meredith walks in the front porch and looks back again. "I love you baby girl."

"Seriously Meredith she will be fine! Go!" Izzie says with an exasperated tone.

"I'm going. I'm going." Meredith shoots back.

Meredith makes her way down the stairs in front of the house to see a brown and white horse hitched up to a sleigh. The sleigh was white with ornate flowers engraved though out. As she steps up into the sleigh it was covered in soft velvety blankets and cup of hot chocolate.

As she sat down and wrapped her self in a blanket the sled driver turns around "Are we ready to go Miss?" he asked.

"Yes where are we going may I ask?" Meredith said.

"I have been instructed not to reveal any information about locations." The driver said.

"Locations?" Meredith questioned as the driver smiled snapped the reins and they began to move.

Meredith sighs sitting back snuggling into the warm blankets embracing her. She looks around enjoying the sights of Seattle rolling by. When the driver comes to a stop in front of the port at Elliot Bay Meredith looked around wondering if this was her final destination. Suddenly someone appeared out of the shadows holding out his hand to help her from the sleigh.

"Welcome Miss Grey. The vessel you will be riding on tonight is this way." The man says taking her hand and tucking it into the crook of his arm leading the way down the dock to where the yachts and sailboats were docked.

"Miss Grey. Your guest is waiting for you on the top floor." The man says helping her on to a rather large white yacht with black tinted windows.

Meredith glided her way up the ramp taking in the bay around her. Walking around the bottom floor of the boat she found the stairs leading her up stairs. She took them tentatively not knowing what to expect to find at the top of the stairs. As she walked onto the top floor of the boat she took in the scene in front of her. Off to the left there was a buffet littered with all of her favorite foods from chocolate truffles to pizza to oysters. She giggled at his thoughtfulness. She looked to the right and saw a small table for two illuminated in a soft candlelight. There were small votive candles spread all over the ship. There was a glass of champagne poured and waiting on the table for her.

Walking over to the table she picked up the glass of champagne and took a sip. Suddenly she heard soft music playing from the sound system on the boat. She looked around when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She curled into the familiar warm embrace as the figure gently kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful baby. You always look beautiful but tonight you just make me want to throw you down right here and make you mine." The figure behind her says raising his eyebrows.

"Mark you're always so dirty." Meredith says giggling.

"You make me dirty my dear." Mark says turning her body around in his arms and kisses her lips passionately.

"You realize this is the first time we have been alone together in six months." Meredith says as Mark pushed her against the railing of the boat.

"Don't remind me. I know how long it's been." Mark says groaning as he began to grind his body against hers.

Meredith tips her head back as Mark's lips trailed down her neck, settling his lips at the juncture of her neck and shoulder created sensations making Meredith want him even more. "Mark if you don't stop I wont be able to resist you for the rest of the night." Meredith said as she held Mark tighter to her body.

"Good." Mark mumbled in reply. Meredith's lips crept up into a smile as she pulled Mark's head up to meet her lips again. That kiss ignited the passion that had been bubbling under the surface for six months, six months of heat that could have burned down the house, only to be doused with the needs of their daughter's cries. There were no interruptions tonight only the ember that was being fanned for 6 months.

Meredith was too impatient to wait for later; she wanted Mark now she couldn't resist the feeling of his erection pressing against her abdomen. She lifted her head to make sure no one was around.

As if reading her thoughts "They have instructions to not disturb us. I didn't want any interruptions." Mark panted in anticipation.

Meredith bit her lip as she quickly unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and freed his erection; she slid her warm fingers gently over his throbbing manhood hardening him even more.

Mark lifted Meredith in his arms resting her back against the railing as Meredith pulled her dress up around her waist. When he reached in-between them he found her hot and wet waiting for him.

"Mark, I need you now!" Meredith shouted out. He wasted no time claiming her completely as his. The entire outside world vanished as they moved together as one. She clung to him as he moved encouraging him to continue moving within her. Their climax came quickly as they wrapped each other in passion they found each others lips.

"I love you Mark." Meredith mumbled against his mouth. He kissed her again passionately. They had awoken a quiet slumbering beast that was now hungering for more.

Finally after a few more loving kisses they pulled apart, rearranging clothes. Mark placed her on the ground taking her hand and leading her to the candle lit table. Handing her a glass of champagne his eyes sparkled in the candle light. She smiled up at him as they raised their glasses clinking them together. "To us." She said with rosy cheeks from the afterglow of their love making.

Hearing the soft music that was still playing in the background he held his hand out to her. "Dance with me?" He asked. Placing her hand in his she followed him away from the table. He held her close to his body as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I didn't think you liked dancing." She told him with a soft voice as she pressed her head on his shoulder.

He turned and kissed her head softly as he replied "This isn't dancing as much as just holding you close to me."

"I love you so much Meredith." He said as he held her close swaying to the soft music.

After a few moments standing there holding one another she looked up and blushed as her stomach made a very loud noise.

"What is it baby?" Mark asked as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"I am starving. Sabrina was so busy today I forgot to eat." Meredith says walking over to the food that was sitting out and picked up a slice of pizza devouring it. Then picking up a plate and loading it full of food.

"So what did my little Sky get into today?" Mark says chuckling at all the food she was putting on her plate.

Sitting down at the table Meredith began "First we went and finished the rest of the Christmas shopping. I am glad that all of that is done."

"What did you get me?" Mark asked sliding his hand along the table.

"I'm not telling and who said we got you anything?" Meredith said laughing at the face he made. "Then we were supposed to go to lunch with Izzie, but we got stuck in traffic down town. So we stopped at a little park on the way home." She said pausing to eat a little bit more of her food.

"What did my two favorite girls do at the park?" Mark asked.

"Well you know how Sabrina loves the swings, so I pushed her on the swings until she began to get tired. When we were getting ready to leave I set her down to get the baby bag and she had already crawled over to a giant mud puddle and was splashing around in it. She was having such a good…" Meredith stopped looking down at the table when her eyes went wide when she saw a small flash of shine on the table cloth. She slowly picked up the object and gasped at the square cut diamond on a platinum band. When Meredith looked up again Mark was down on one knee beside her.

"Meredith, the past two years have been the most amazing years of my life. I never thought I would find the one woman who completed me the way that you do. You have given me the most amazing gift of having my child our daughter and you have honored me with your love. Will marry me, be my wife and make our family complete?" Mark looked up at her with a smile as tears began to form in her eyes, Meredith opened her mouth to answer him, but her phone rang stopping whatever she was going to say.

Picking up her phone she asked "Izzie is everything okay?" Meredith grabbed Mark's hand as she heard her baby sob in the background and listened to Izzie. "Okay we are on our way." Meredith closed her phone standing up. Mark slowly stood up taking her hand.

"Come on lets go get Sky." Mark tugged her towards the exit. "What happened to her? I heard her crying in the background."

"Sabrina was fine till they tried to put her down for the night and now she won't stop crying. They said she has been crying for like two hours." Meredith told him as he helped her back into the sleigh. Mark pulled her tightly against his chest, "I'm so worried about her Mark. She never cries like this." She says as she curls tighter to him.

"I'm sure Sky will be ok." Mark says pulling the blanket up around them.

When they got back to the house Mark lifted her out of the sleigh and they raced inside to find Alex walking up and down the hall with Sabrina.

"Come on Sky, I know you have to be tired of screaming like that, come on baby girl. Everything is ok. Uncle Alex won't let anything happen to you." Alex said trying to console her.

Meredith smiled as she reached the hallway and saw the picture before her Alex bouncing Sabrina up and down the hall. She touched Alex on the shoulder. Alex gently placed the screaming baby in her arms as Mark came up behind them. When Sabrina was back in Meredith's arms her screams turned to sniffles. Mark wrapped his arms around Meredith's waist, holding them both in his strong arms.

Sabrina hiccupped once and gurgled in the arms of her parents.

"Let's go out on the sleigh." Meredith suggested turning her head to kiss Mark's cheek. "We'll take Sabrina with us."

"Okay baby." Mark agreed moving away to get Sabrina's coat and another blanket, Meredith turned apologetically to Alex and Izzie.

"Sorry, we aren't used to being apart." Meredith told them.

"It's okay. Did you have a good time?" Izzie asked taking Alex's hand.

"It was wonderful." Meredith's smiled brightened as Mark came towards them. They worked together to get Sabrina into her coat, hat and little pink ugg boots Izzie had bought for her. Meredith wrapped her in a blanket before they walked out. Alex and Izzie followed them onto the porch, watching as Mark took the baby, before Meredith climbed up into the sleigh, turning to take the now peaceful Sabrina. Climbing in Mark sat down next to Meredith covering them both with a blanket.

"Do you ever want that?" Alex asked Izzie.

"Want what?" Izzie asked as Alex placed his head on her shoulder wrapping his arms around her waist.

"A baby? A family?" Alex said turning his head to watch the small family riding way in the old fashioned sleigh. "Because I do, I want to have what they do. I want that with you." Izzie smiled as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I want that with you to." She said sealing their moment in time with a sweet soft kiss.

Meredith snuggled closer to Mark as they glided through the streets. She smiled down at her daughter making sure she was covered as she gurgled and squawked up at her parents.

"You never answered my question." Mark reminded her, pressing his lips against her cheek.

"Yes." Meredith told him looking up at him.

"Yes?" Mark asked. Meredith smiled before responding. "Yes I would love to be your wife and make our family complete." Mark grinned kissing her lightly. Pulling back he gently kissed the top of Sabrina's head

"Did you hear that Sky, your mommy and I are going to get married." Meredith giggled when Mark looked back up at her.

As they drove through the streets, they could hear the Christmas music pouring out of the stores.

_Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you._

And as if in a fairy tale it started snowing lightly on the small family of three gliding though the streets of Seattle on a sleigh ride.


End file.
